


Set Apart by Similarities

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Frottage, Hate Sex, Rough Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa Ackerman and Corporal Levi fume at each other for a couple of weeks, fight about Eren in a lunch room, makeout in said lunchroom, and probably have rough sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, okay, so this is my first time writing a piece based off of something that isn't my design, so please forgive me if I have misinterpreted any of the character's personalities. I expect that there will be a few spelling and grammar errors that I will correct in the morning. In this story, Levi is a trans man and I am hoping that I will be able to appropriately portray the struggles he might face in a sexual situation because of his gender identity in a Levi-esque manner. This may be triggering for some and cause dysphoria, so please take caution. Also, there are some depictions of violence, but I highly doubt that it will be upsetting for most, just occasional mentions of blood and bruises. This sort of deviates from the canon events, but w/e. It's late and I'm tired. Just take this shitty fanfiction.

Although both would most likely promptly beat the shit out of anyone that dared make the connection, Mikasa Ackerman and Corporal Levi were similar. Both excelled in combat and felt more at home on the battlefield. Both wore intimidating masks of stone as casual wear, but were prone to ridiculous outbursts, usually making some crack about gas or feces. 

But, what surpassed both of these shared traits were their obsessive tendencies. Mikasa had spent a good majority of her time watching over Eren, devoting almost every moment of her existence to protecting him from imagined and quite real threats. One could not say that she was devoted to Eren himself, but to her guardian stance and the promise she had made herself all those years ago. 

In the case of a certain corporal, cleanliness seemed to take precedence over all else. Every speck of dirt, every stain, all eyesores in Levi’s mind. He regularly spent hours on his hands and knees, mop in hand and handkerchief in its rightful place atop his groomed head, combing through every inch of an area to rat out even the most elusive specks. 

It truly was a shame that they disliked each other, but perhaps their similarities had been the foundation of the hatred. Both of their obsessions had gotten in the way of what could have been truly an extraordinary team. Defending Eren Jaeger from Levi’s perceived abuse had nearly consumed Mikasa’s days lately. The offensively messy Eren Jaeger was often shadowed by his adoptive sibling, ready to swoop in the moment Levi attempted to berate the young soldier for his intolerable condition, whether it be mud and grass on his knees or crumbs around his rather loud mouth, leaving the Napolean-esque corporal fuming. 

Tension had been brewing between the two for weeks, ever since the Scouting Legion had returned from its last mission and began to prepare for another. Two weeks, both soldiers had taken out their anger in training, itching for true combat that would not come for at least another three. It didn’t help that the barracks housing the military branch were cramped and Spartan in terms of space usage. Energy-charged meetings were common, causing other members of the various squads to learn to avoid the two. Even Eren Jaeger could hardly stand to be around his childhood companion and the unpredictable Corporal. 

_____________________________________________ 

The straw that broke the camel’s back happened come in the form an unassuming smudge on unfortunate Mr. Jaeger’s cheek. The Corporal, quick to strike when opportunity arises, produced a napkin from a pocket of his impeccably clean jacket, leaned over the oak lunch table, and dabbed at the boy’s face. This did not escape Mikasa’s all too keen eyes. 

As Levi retracted his hand, another shot out to grasp his wrist in an iron grip. Both frightening and outraged gazes met each other, and it was all over from there. 

Soldiers evacuated the room in rapid succession as fists began to fly between the Corporal and his subordinate. One could hardly tell the two apart, flitting rapidly around the other, raven hair whipping around pale faces and dark eyes hardly taken off of each other. They were like dancers, too caught up in the passion of the piece they were performing. 

Luckily for the corporal, years of experience gave him an advantage over his taller adversary. Mikasa ended up pressed up against a wall, an impertinent elbow jabbed into her throat, her senior pressed up against her, forming bruises marring the usually stoic expressions of the pair. Their breath was synchronized, twin pants gently blowing an occasional stray hair out of the way. Perhaps one of them had observed the fact that their mouths were rather close for a fight, but it’s quite possible that they were too caught up in the moment to notice. Or care. 

“Are you usually in the habit of laying your filthy hands on your betters, or were you just feelin’ extra pissy today, Ackerman?” Drops of spit flew out of Levi’s pert and bloodied mouth, landing on his combatant’s cheek. “I could ask you the same question, sir,” Mikasa practically spat out, lips curling as she uttered the formal address, “who gave you the right to treat Eren like an animal too weak to care for itself?” 

A sardonic laugh rang in her ears. “What? You upset because I cleaned his face before you could? It’s a little hypocritical of you to accuse me of coddling when you basically act like his goddamn mom,”. 

Even though both the corporal and Mikasa wracked their brains for what sequence of events led to their split lips meeting, none could come up with a satisfactory answer. One moment, hot air expelled from their lungs was fuming between them, and the next they were biting at each other’s lips, hands tugging in thick black locks. 

He could feel teeth nabbing at his throat, fingers clambering to pull off his jacket as his partner rutted against the knee he had slammed between her legs. He gently pulled back and untangled himself from her grip, panting from the physical exertion, and managed to breathe out “We can’t do this here,”. Mikasa raised a brow questioningly and Levi found himself nearly embarrassed to bark out “It's unsanitary,”. A patronizing sigh was all he received in response as he swiftly led the way to his quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. This was written pretty hastily, and I'm probably going to go back and edit this in like a few hours. I hope that you enjoy it!

As soon as the door slammed shut behind them, a flustered corporal found himself shoved backwards into his clean, neatly-made bed, a certain fiery young soldier perched on her knees above his waist. A smug chuckle added insult to injury as she pinned his arms above his head, thin wrists forced together by one hand, its twin trailing its way down Levi’s chest. Mikasa toyed with the edge of his pristine and ironed button-up, contemplating all the ways she could dirty him up. 

“Seems as if I’ve caught you unawares, Corporal. You must be getting slow in your old age,” Levi grunted, flaring his nostrils in annoyance. “If we’re gonna fuck, just get on with it. We played enough earlier,”. 

Mikasa rolled her eyes, but nodded all the same. “Fine. But I’m on top,” A short snort followed the warning, giving his acquiescence, however nonplussed he seemed with his lover’s display of dominance. 

Mikasa was never one to back down from a challenge she knew she could win. Determined to put the impudent man in his place, she leaned forward to press a chaste, close-mouthed kiss to his lips, a mockery of the show of violence their next performance was sure to include. 

True to form, she deftly caught his ear lobe between her teeth, a low growl building in her throat. “You’re so high and mighty,” a sharp bite was delivered to his throat, nearly enough to break the skin, “for someone so short in stature.” Although Levi could feel cool air descending over the stripe she had licked up from his collarbone to his neck, his face was awash in heat with arousal and indignation. 

“That was a low blow, even for someone like you, Mikasa,” He commented dryly as pianist’s fingers began to the unbutton his shirt, her name being emitted as a short gasp as she rolled her hips against his crotch. A rare smirked graced her lips as she pealed the cloth off his chest, revealing the expected muscular chest and… Bandages? 

Mikasa cocked her head to the side, brows furrowing in confusion. Strips of cloth were wrapped around Levi's chest, compressing barely noticeable breasts to his chest. 

“You’re…?” She trailed off, unsure how to proceed from here. He shook his head and batted her hand away from where they reached to unravel the edge of the cloth. “Yeah. Leave it on,”. He offered no other explanation, so she simply nodded and continued lavishing his throat with her teeth and tongue, grinding herself down onto him. 

He groaned, tilting his head back and sighing, whining in irritation as she paused, releasing his arms so that she could tug her shirt over her head, her own bindings stripped off and tossed in a dark corner, forgotten. 

His eyes followed the article. “You’ll pick that up later,”. “Of course, now touch me or I’ll tell everyone that you only keep your room clean because your farts would stink it up and make it uninhabitable otherwise,”. Levi allowed a smiled in acknowledgement of the joke, and ran his hands up her chest, admiring her built form, before tweaking a pert nipple experimentally. 

The younger soldier jolted, rocking her hips forward, puffy lower lip caught between her lips in an effort to preserve her dignity. Her senior huffed, sitting up to take one of the rosy buds between his teeth, its twin being twisted roughly. “We’ll be havin’ none of that, kid. Just let it out,”. 

Mikasa whimpered at his words and inched her knee towards his crotch, allowing him to frot up against her thigh. He gasped, eyebrows scrunching together as the heat in his gut built. 

The jingling of a belt being undone was not heard over their moans, nor was the rustling of cloth as Levi dipped his fingers into her covered sex, palming her through her panties. Mikasa arched her back, cheeks flushed and eyelids at lowered, her mouth in a perfect, pink “O”. 

“It’s-ah! It’s rude to t-tease, you know,” she managed to gasp out between sighs. He grinned, tangling his fingers into her hair and pulling her down for a kiss. 

Taking mercy on his subordinate, he pulled her undergarment to the side and inserted a finger, pumping it back and forth, surprised by how wet she already was. He inwardly cursed his lack of a dick, for it was obvious that Mikasa was enjoying the penetration. His thumb caressed her clitoris, his own being stimulated by rubbing himself against her thigh. 

Although both soldiers rarely used their words, they certainly weren’t modest about the level of noise they made. Moans filled the air as they rocked frantically against each other, their climax building. 

When Levi came, he held his hips flush against Mikasa, crying out. Mikasa, on the other hand, finished in short jolts, panting as she released. 

They collapsed on each other, sweaty and half-naked, too exhausted to glare at each other.

“Not bad, Ackerman, not bad. Wouldn’t mind doing it again,”. He grinned lazily at her, and she snorted. “You fucking wish,”. Even if she knew this wouldn’t be the last time they clashed. 

From then on, bouts of fighting broke out regularly between the two, much to the dismay of their fellow Legion members. No one dared bring up the noises they heard after every encounter, not even Hanji.


End file.
